Liberté
by Leaniee
Summary: Rejetée, vendue et privée de liberté. Voilà à quoi ce résume la vie de Suzume et pourtant elle parviendra à s'enfuir de cette triste vie aux côtés d'un certain équipage. Plus particulièrement aux côtés d'un certain phénix. Si seulement son passé ne la rattrapait pas, bien sur.
1. Prologue

Heeeeeeey ! Alors, alors commençons par les présentations si vous le voulez bien :) Ici je suis Leaniee, jeune auteure complètement fan de mangas, plus particulièrement de One Piece. Mais en dehors de sa le dessin et l'écriture me passionnent tout autant. Rêveuse, têtue, sociale, joyeuse et gourmande pourront qualifier en gros mon caractère. Enfin bref, venons a sujet principale, cette fameuse fan-fiction ! Alors je tiens à préciser que c'est ma toute première histoire sur One Piece, donc ne soyez pas trop exigeants avec moi s'il vous plaît. Je pense m'améliorer avec le temps bien sur mais j'aimerais savoir mon style d'écriture vous plaît, n'hésitez à laisser des com's sur ça ! Pour revenir à l'histoire, le personnage principale sera une fille, un OC. Je pense que le pairing sera OC x Marco mais je suis pas sur enfin déjà si il y en a, il arrivera petit à petit (sa ne sera pas le coup de foudre dès les premiers chapitres). En ce qui concerne les dates de parutions, elles ne seront pas fixes. Je posterai un chapitre si l'inspiration me vient mais j'essaierai de ne pas vous faire attendre trop logntemps. Je ne vais pas en dire plus et je vous laisse à mon histoire !

Sur ce bonne lecture ! :)

\- **Leaniee**.

 **Prologue**

Courir, ne pas se retourner, trouver la sortie. Déambulant de couloirs en couloirs, haletante, la jeune femme poussa un grognement, signe de son mécontentement de na pas trouver la porte qui la mènerait à retrouver sa liberté. Elle arpentait les différents passages éclairés par un faible halo de lumière donnant un teint pâle aux murs, mais rien. Elle ne voyait pas la porte de sortie, seul des tableaux représentants des nobles étaient accrochés aux mur par dizaines. Elle entreprit de descendre les escaliers au bout du couloir, manquant à chaque marche de tomber et de se tordre la cheville. Enfin elle voyait la fameuse porte qu'elle cherchait.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte avec empressement ne prêtant guère attention aux gardes qui entre temps l'avaient remarquée et la poursuivaient, elle courait pieds nues sur l'herbe fraîchement tondue, se dirigeant vers la falaise. Une balle avait frôlée une de ses mèches, s'en suivit de plusieurs autres qui par miracle ne l'atteignirent pas. Son sang-froid s'évapora à la vitesse de la lumière. Ses jambes lui faisaient atrocement souffrir et elle luttait sans cesse pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Encore un effort, elle fut arriver au bout, ne s'arrêtant point de courir. Elle prit de l'élan, ferma les yeux et sauta arrachant un cri strident au passage. Le contact avec l'eau glacial lui fit ouvrir ses paupières, la fugueuse remontait tant bien que mal à la surface. Aussitôt elle reprit une grande bouffée d'air tandis qu'une vague la percuta. S'en suivirent de plusieurs, aussi grandes les une que les autres. Elle luttait pour ne pas coulée mais elle se sentit perdre connaissance. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, une énième vague la frappa violemment et ce fut le trou noir.

« **Homme à la mer ! »**

Marco prit ses jumelles et vit en effet qu'une personne luttait pour ne pas se retrouver à la mer. Rapidement il prit son den den mushi, accroché à sa ceinture, pour appelé Namur. Étant homme-poissons, il n'aurait aucun mal à ramener le naufragée par ce temps digne de Grand Line.

« **Allô ? Ici Namur.**

 **Namur. Ici Marco, on aurait besoin de toi pour remonter un homme à la mer. Je t'envoie sa position.**

 **Pas de problème, je m'en occupe. Gotcha. »**

Rapidement remonté et emmené à l'infirmerie, Marco entreprit d'aller voir le sinistré. Il toqua, une infirmière vint lui ouvrir lui chuchotant au passage de na pas la réveiller. _La ?_ Pensa t-il _Une femme ?_ Il s'approcha et constata en effet que c'était une femme. Elle était grande d'après ce qu'il voyait, de longs cheveux noirs corbeaux encadraient son visage au teint légèrement bronzé et aux trait fins et réguliers. Cependant une cicatrice partant de sa joue jusqu'à son oreille attira son attention, elle avait l'air profonde. Qu'avait t-elle fait pour avoir une pareille blessure ? Sa respiration était irrégulière mais se calmait au fil des minutes, elle était encore trempée.

Le blond prit une chaise et l'observa. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ?


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien tous, moi ça va super c'est les vacances donc j'en profite au maximum ! Et voici le premier chapitre de cette fan-fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Aussi je tiens à préciser que le point de vue des personnages peut changer (il peut très bien passé du narrateur à Marco ou à Suzume). Laissez des reviews, sa fait toujours plaisir et en parlant de ça voici les réponses aux reviews du prologue !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **FireBird539 :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. :)

 **Lena D. Emma :** Salut ! Merci pour ton commentaire, ah ah c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Marco x OC du coup je me suis dis pourquoi ne pas faire ma propre histoire ? J'espère que mon histoire sera « de qualité » comme tu le dit et je prie pour que mon OC ne soit pas une Mary-Sue, ce n'est vraiment pas mon but. Contente que mon perso' te plaise déjà ! :D Concernant les dates de parution, à vrai dire je comptai faire au moins un chapitre par moi, c'est assez aléatoire mais j'essaierai de ne pas mettre trop de temps. Allez sur ce bonne lecture ! ;)

 **Aalssy Dagon :** Merci, merci ! En espérant que la suite te plaise. :)

 **Liberta-liberty :** Hello ! Ah ah merci, c'était faix exprès que le prologue soit court ! Pour vous inciter à lire la suite ;) J'espère que je ne vais pas trop tarder pour poster mes chapitres mais je ferai de mon mieux ! Merci, moi aussi je te fais de grooos bisous baveux :D

 **surricate :** Bonjouur :) Merci beaucoup ! Merci et pour ce qui concerne la question que tu m'as posé, l'histoire se déroule avant que Ace soit là. Marco c'est posé cette question car il avait bien deviné qu'elle venait de Marijoia (perspicace comme il est). Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **trafalgar182002 :** Moi aussi Marco fait parti de mes personnages préférés :P Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture à toi !

 **Cheshire. :** Merci beaucoup ! Tout comme toi le Marco x OC est un de mes couples favoris. Ah ah pour sa il faudra lire ce chapitre, sur ce bonne lecture !

 **Guest :** Merci ! Normalement je poste un chapitre tous les mois mais sans dates vraiment précise.

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ One _Piece_ ne m'appartient pas, seul mon OC est à moi !

Et le prochain chapitre devra normalement paraître au mois de décembre étant donné que j'ai posté ce mois-ci, en novembre ! Sur ce bonne lecture :)

 **Leaniee**.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 **

Ce fut le lendemain qu'elle se réveilla, clignotant plusieurs fois des paupières pour enfin s'habituer à la lumière. Elle se redressa faiblement mais regretta aussitôt son geste, elle fut prise d'un horrible mal de tête. Se massant le front de sa main gauche,elle se redressa une nouvelle fois et elle balaya de ses yeux turquoises la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Des murs blancs, une chaise, une commode sur laquelle reposait un vase contenant des roses qui n'avaient pas été arrosées depuis un bon bout de temps et un lit sur laquelle elle se reposait. Il y avait une forte odeur de désinfectant, ce qui laissa supposer qu'elle était dans une infirmerie. Elle vit aussi des bandages au niveau de ses bras et de ses jambes, on l'avait aussi changée. Elle n'était pas pudique alors cela ne lui faisait rien.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir une femme qui semblait avoir la quarantaine, petite, mince, cheveux courts, brune, de grands yeux d'un gris acéré exprimant une grande douceur. Des rides commençaient à apparaître, elle avait aussi un grain de beauté au niveau du menton à gauche.

Quand elle vit éveiller la sinistrée, elle souris et s'approcha d'elle. Par réflexe, elle recula, se collant au mur et se recouvrit de la couverture ne laissant que voir ses yeuxazurés.

« **Je ne te veux aucun mal** , rassura la brune, **nous t'avons repêcher, tu te noyais. Tu te trouve actuellement sur le bateau de Barbe-Blanche** , elle tiqua à l'entente de ce nom, **je me nomme Hana, je suis l'infirmière qui c'est occupé de toi. C'est moi qui t'es changée. Co...**

 **\- Vous avez vu ma marque ? »** la coupa t-elle froidement.

La brune hocha de la tête en retour elle la foudroya du regard et baissa la tête.

« **Comment t'appelle-tu ? »**

Elle ne répondit pas, méfiante. L'infirmière soupira.

« **Je vais te chercher Marco. »**

Sur ces paroles, elle tourna les talons et referma la porte.

* * *

Cette fois-ci la porte s'ouvrit sans que personne ne toque laissant apparaître un homme dans la trentaine. Il était grand, musclé dont un tatouage recouvrait son torse. Il portait une chemise fushia laisse justement, voir son tatouage, un bas bleu foncé lui arrivant à mis mollets retenue par un fouleur bleu ciel et une ceinture doré. Il portait des sandales marrons remontant un peu au-dessus des chevilles. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de cheveux, juste sur le haut son crâne, ils étaient blonds. Le dis blond arborait une expression nonchalante et blasée à la fois.

Je le dévisagea, il s'approcha, j'eus un mouvement de recul.

« **Du calme, yoi. Je suis Marco, commandant de la première flotte de Barbe-Blanche. Comment t'appelle-tu ? »**

Encore une fois je ne répondit pas. Comment être sur qu'ils ne me renverront pas _là-bas_?

« **Tu sais si tu ne parle pas, on avancera pas, yoi. Tu peux nous faire confiance on ne renverra pas** _ **là-bas**_ **. L'infirmière m'a dit pour ta marque, je suis au courant. Tu sais, dans notre équipage il y aussi d'ancien esclaves, nous les avons pas renvoyés dans cet enfer. Tu peux nous faire confiance, yoi. Tu veux bien que je voit ta marque ? »**

Je lui fit volte-face, enleva le tee-shirt laissant apercevoir le tatouage. La marque des Tenryuubitos. Elle était au milieu de mes deux épaules, sur mon dos en rouge. Marco dessina le contour de ses doigts. Je frissonna. _Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de la toucher ?! Fichu saisons des amours !_ Pesta intérieurement Marco contre lui-même. Je remis en vitesse mon haut et lui me retourna pour lui faire face.

« **Je me nomme Suzume,** soufflais-je. Il sourit.

 **\- Tu as un nom de famille ?**

 **\- Cela n'a pas d'importance.**

 **\- Je vois..Et je dois supposer que tu t'est enfuie des Tenryuubitos ?**

 **\- En effet.**

 **\- Tu devrai allée prendre une douche et te changer, je t'emmène voir Père. Je t'attend dans le couloir. »** conclut Marco.

Sur ces mots il partit. Je me levai avec un peu plus de facilité et alla dans la salle de douche. Je remarqua que des vêtements propres avaient été laisser. Un pantalon noir simple, un tee-shirt bleu marine dont le col était un V ainsi qu'un gilet noir simple lui aussi. Il y avait aussi des sandales taupes qui m'avait l'air assez confortable et pour finir de nouveaux sous-vêtements blancs.

Je me déshabilla et pris ma douche en un temps record. J'enfilai avec vitesse mes habits, fit sécher mes cheveux et les attacha en chignon dont deux mèches encadraient mon visage et chaussa mes la paire les sandales.

Je sortis de l'infirmière et y trouva Marco, adossé au mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les yeux fermés. Je m'approcha de lui, et comme ayant senti ma présence, il ouvrit les yeux. Il se mit devant moi et me fit un signe disant de le suivre. Le trajet fut des plus calmes, seuls nos pas résonnaient dans le dédale de couloirs entendant parfois des rires des pirates habitant des lieux. Enfin nous arrivâmes devant une grande porte, Marco toqua et entra. Je souffla un bon coup et y entra à mon tour.

La pièce était immense, aussi bien dans sa largeur que dans sa longueur. Des murs peint en rouge aux reflets bordeaux, un magnifique lustre était accroché qui illuminait la pièce et enfin un bureau aux dimensions démesurés trônait. Et devinez qui était assit derrière ce bureau, une bouteille de saké à a main ? Barbe-Blanche. Rien qu'en étant assit il était immense alors je n'imaginais pas quand il était debout. Habillé de a cape blanche aux épaulettes rouge et doré, il était vêtu un pantalon beige clair qui était large retenu par un foulard noir. Il était chaussé de bottes noirs dont le bas du pantalon était rentré dans celle-ci. Son torse était laissé à découvert, il était musclé, il avait aussi des cicatrices, signe de ses féroces batailles. Un bandana noir dans lequel était rentré ses cheveux et sans oublier sa moustache blanche dont les pointes semblaient défier la gravité.

Il y avait aussi des commandants qui étaient soit à sa gauche, soit à sa droite. Ils n'étaient pas au complet, il n'y en avait que cinq. J'essayais de garder mon masque d'impassibilité mais Dieu sait à quel point c'était dur. Surtout quand on a l'homme le plus fort du monde devant soi et qui nous regardais avec une telle intensité. Je jetais une œillade à Marco il me sourit, un sourire d'encouragement.

« **Gamine,** je retint ma respiration, **dis-moi, comment t'est-tu retrouvé dans l'océan ?**

 **\- Je me suis enfuie de Marijoia,** répondis-je avec le peu d'assurance qu'il me restait.

 **\- C'est assez rare qu'un esclave réussisse à s'enfuir.**

 **\- Disons que..j'ai profité d'un moment d'inattention. »**

Un silence se fit long et pesant.

« **Nous allons te déposer sur une île du Nouveau Monde, étant donné que nous nous dirigeons vers l'île des Hommes-Poissons. A moins que tu ne veuille que l'on te dépose là-bas ? »**

Je fis un signe négatif de la tête.

 **« Bien. Gamine, quel est ton nom ?**

 **\- Suzume ,** répondis-je automatiquement ce qui le fit sourire.

 **Alors Suzume bienvenue à bord ! »**

* * *

« **Pendant ton séjour à bord, tu dormira dans ma cabine étant donné que nous n'avons pas d'autres chambres. Je te laisse, je dois y aller. »**

Marco referma la porte et je me retrouva seule dans la chambre du bars droit de Barbe-Blanche. Elle était assez spacieuse, des couleurs neutre, un lit, un bureau sur lequel reposait des cartes ainsi que des primes d'autres pirates et une porte que j'ouvris et qui, menait à la salle de douche. Il y avait un porte manteau sur lequel j'y accrocha mon gilet. Ce qui me fit penser que je devrai acheter des vêtements sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons.

Mon ventre émit un gargouillement bruyant, je soupirai. J'avais faim mais je ne savais pas ou était la cuisine. Je demanderai mon chemin au pire. Je sortis et arpentai les nombreux couloirs recouverts de lambris de bois. Je finis par croiser un pirate qui eut la gentillesse de m'accompagner au réfectoire. Je le remercia et entra dans la pièce.

Les murs étaient blancs et quelques touches de rouges ou de jaune donnaient de la vie à ces murs. Au fond, il y avait un grand fauteuil ainsi qu'une table. Sûrement pour Barbe-Blanche. Puis une autre table de seize places, celle des commandants sans doute et pour finir une trentaine de table soixante places environ étaient répartis sur les côtés de la salle. Je remarqua une porte au fond, à gauche, qui devait être sûrement la cuisine. Je m'avança vers celle-ci et y entra.

Je tomba sur un homme arborant une coupe assez originale qui me rappelait une banane. Il était habillé de blanc, seul son foulard jaune donnait de la couleur à sa tenue. Il était grand, un mètre quatre-vingt je dirai, avait une cicatrice à coté de son œil gauche et une petite barbe. Quand il me vit, il me sourit et dit :

« **Oh, tu dois être celle qu'on a repêcher. Je suis Thatch, commandant de la quatrième flotte, pour vous servir. »** se présenta t-il.

Il s'inclina et se qui me mit mal à l'aise mais j'esquissa tout de même un sourire amusé.

« **Je suppose que tu n'est pas venue ici pour rien, va t'installer au réfectoire. Je t'apporte de quoi te rassasier. »**

J'hocha de la tête et m'installer sur la table qui devait être celle des commandants. Quelques minutes plus tard, Thatch m'apporta une assiette de poulet avec une sauce aux champignons accompagné de riz. Il s'installa devant moi, sa tête reposant sur la paume de sa main. Ça s'entait tellement bon, j'avais hâte de goûter ! Je pris ma fourchette et entama ma première bouchée. C'était un délice ! Tout était bien équilibré et savoureux. Je souris et finis mon assiette avec appétit et enthousiasme.

« **Alors comment c'était ?** Me demanda t-il curieux.

 **\- Un pur délice !** Il sourit.

 **\- Content que cela t'es plu. Dis-moi quel est ton nom ?**

 **\- Suzume.**

 **\- Un beau prénom pour magnifique jeune femme.** Je rougis légèrement.

 **\- Tu sors sa à toute les filles que tu croise ?** Questionnais-je amusée.

 **\- Seulement aux plus belles.** Je laissa échapper un petit rire.

 **\- Oh et, Barbe-Blanche m'a dit que nous nous dirigions vers l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Cela veut dire nous sommes sous la mer ?**

 **\- En effet mais tu devrai aller voir de toi même. »**

Sur ces mots il me fit signe de le suivre. Nous sortîmes et nous nous dirigeâmes vers des escaliers. Nous avions monter au moins cinq étages et nous arrivâmes enfin au rez-de-chaussez. A la vue, jE m'extasia et alla vers le pont pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Nous étions sous la mer, j'apercevais au loin les racines des mangroves signes que nous étions immergés profondément. J'admirai les banc de poissons passer et les rayons du soleil illuminer les profondeurs de l'océan. Mais petit à petit tout devint sombre. Et soudainement le bateau fut pris d'une secousse.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, c'est normal, nous sommes dans un courant. Et bientôt nous serons arrivés sur sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons. »** M'informa Thatch.

Je frissonna, la température baissait peu à peu. J'aurais du garder mon gilet...Thatch me recouvra d'une veste qu'il avait pris au passage, je le remercia et l'enfila. L'île des Hommes-Poissons, je n'y étais jamais allée et d'après les histoires qu'on m'avait raconté à Marijoia, c'était un endroit merveilleux. Vraiment, j'avais vraiment hâte d'y être.


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je poste se chapitre court (je sais, désolé !) dans la foulée, merci à **Liberta-liberty** et **Lena D. Emma** pour leurs reviews. Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël en avance et vous laisse avec ce chapitre !

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _One Piece_ ne m'appartient pas, seul mon OC est à moi !

Prochaine parution en janvier, sur ce bonne lecture !

 **\- Leaniee.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

« **Île** **des Hommes-Poissons en vue !** »

Des soupirs de soulagements ce firent entendre, ils étaient enfin arriver ! Après au moins une heure d'efforts, l'équipage allait enfin se reposer, il fallait dire que la traversée sous-marine n'était pas de tout repos. Le Moby Dick entra dans le passage reliant l'île à la mer et accostèrent sur le littoral. Ils furent accueillis par le roi Neptune, par les trois princes Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi et Manboshi ainsi que les habitants. Barbe-Blanche descendit de son bateau et alla rejoindre son ami, le roi.

« **Bienvenue mon vieil ami** , salua Neptune. **Allons viens avec moi, nous serons beaucoup plus à l'aise pour parler au palais.**

 **\- J'espère qu'il te reste du bon saké alors ! Guararara !** »

Sur ces paroles les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la palais. Quant aux princes, ils allèrent à la rencontre du bras droit de Barbe-Blanche ainsi que les commandants Thatch, Vista, Joz, Izou, Namur, Blamenco, Bleinheim, Kingdew et Rakuyou.

« **Tiens, vous n'êtes pas au complet ?** Demanda Fukaboshi.

 **\- En effet, yoi. Curiel, Speed Jiru, Atmos et Fossa sont en mission dans le Nouveau Monde. Après notre séjour ici, nous devrions les retrouver, yoi.** Répondit Marco.

 **\- Oh, je vois.** »

Et ils continuèrent de discuter tandis que les membres de l'équipage se dispersèrent sur l'île ayant quartier libre et pour limite 17h. Quant à Suzume, elle se trouvait sur le pont et admirait l'île qui s'offrait à elle. Soudain, une présence non-identifiée vint se caresser contre sa jambe droite. Elle remarqua alors un petit chien blanc.

« **Un chien ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel chien, c'est Stefan, la mascotte de notre équipage. »** intervint une voix inconnue.

Suzume se tourna alors vers un homme brun coupé court et ayant des yeux d'un bleu rappelant la nuit. Il portait un costume vert et blanc et était équipé d'un sabre.

« **Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **\- Haruta, commandant de la 12ème flotte de Barbe-Blanche. Enchanté miss. Je présume que tu es celle qu'on a sauver, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui** , répondit-elle.

 **\- Que fais-tu ici dis-moi ?** Questionna t-il.

 **\- Je n'étais jamais allée sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons, alors j'admirai le paysage. Mais maintenant que vous le dîtes, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire.**

 **\- T** **u as des vêtements ?**

 **\- Non, pourquoi ?** Demanda Suzume intriguée.

 **\- Eh bien tu vas t'en faire !** S'exclama le brun.

 **\- Hein mais comment... ?!**

 **\- En travaillant bien sûr ! Allez viens et ne pose pas de questions ! »**

Suzume se fit tirer par le brun sans qu'elle son mot à dire. Haruta l'emmena dans les diverses rues animées de la ville et finirent par arriver devant un bar. Le _Maid and Co._ Quand ils entrèrent, ils furent accueillis par de jeunes sirènes habillées en tenue de soubrette. L'une était rousse, l'autre blonde. Suzume les dévisageait et se mit en retrait tandis que Haruta leur souriait chaleureusement.

« **Bonjour maître !** Dirent-elles en chœur. **Comment allez vous depuis ?**

 **\- Akira, Elena sa faisait longtemps ! Je vais bien et vous ?**

 **\- Très bien !** Répondirent-elles ensemble. **Venez vous installez.**

 **\- Désolé mais je ne suis pas venu pour boire mais je repasserai plus tard, avec les autres. Dîtes-moi, vous savez ou se trouve Shura ?**

 **\- Elle n'est pas ici mais clouée au lit avec une forte fièvre !** Répondis Lia. **Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Vous n'auriez pas une place, juste pour la journée, pour cette miss,** déclara t-il tout en pointant du doigt Suzume. **Elle a besoin d'argent.**

 **\- Eh bien un petit coup de main ne nous ferai pas de mal !** S'exclama Elena souriante. **On t'engage, attends nous ici on reviens. »**

Sur ces mots, elle partirent tandis que Suzume se tourna vers Haruta, le visage crispé.

« **Sérieusement ? Vous n'auriez pas pu trouver un travail plus ridicule ?** Ironisa la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés.

 **Calme-toi. Je suis sure que ce poste t'ira à merveille et puis, tu as besoin d'argent, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Suzume grogna qui provoqua une moue amusée à Haruta.

« **Écoute je dois y aller, je repasserai avec les autres dans la soirée. Bonne chance ! »**

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il partit tandis que les sirènes revenaient, un costume dans les mains. Elles l'entraînèrent vers les vestiaires. Suzume lacha un long soupir. La journée allait être longue.

* * *

Au palais Ryugu, dans le salon de celui-ci, étaient assis le roi Neptune et l'empereur Barbe-Blanche. Tous deux discutaient joyeusement, le pirate ayant une bouteille saké à la main et l'autre grignotait des biscuits.

« **Nous avons un problème,** déclara Neptune d'un ton grave. **»**

Barbe-Blanche reprit son sérieux et incita son ami à poursuivre.

« **Depuis quelques jours, des disparitions de sirènes ont lieu et elles ne sont jamais retrouvées. Je suspecte des trafiquants d'esclaves mais nous n'arrivons pas à mettre la main dessus alors que les gardes ont fouillé toute l'île. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »**

L'empereur but une gorgée de saké et déclara :

« **On s'en occupe. Dès demain, j'enverrai des divisions à la recherche de ces sirènes et démantèleront le trafic. »**

* * *

Huit heures. Huit heures que je travaillai de mon plein gré, à servir des hommes, un sourire hypocrite collé au lèvres. Sans oublier les multitudes assiettes que j'avais fait tomber. Je poussa un énième soupir et scruta l'horloge. Il était vingts heures. Je me trouvais dans les vestiaires prenant le temps de souffler un peu. La porte s'ouvrit sur Elena, une des employés qui m'avait accueilli plus tôt dans la journée.

« **Je viens te donner ta paye, 150 berries tout rond** , dit-elle tout en me donnant une enveloppe contenant la somme. **Et je viens te prévenir que ta journée est finie. Tu peux te changer et partir** , m'informa la blonde.

 **Vous ne travailliez pas le soir ?** M'étonnais-je.

 **Si et je doute que tu puisse tenir longtemps. Quand les pirates de Barbe-Blanche sont là, on finit souvent tard, vers quatre heures du matin. »**

J'hocha de la tête et elle repartit reprendre son service. Demain j'irai dépenser cet argent dans des vêtements. Je me déshabilla du costume de Maid et remit les vêtements que les infirmières m'avaient prêté. Une fois prête je sortis des vestiaires, sans oublier l'enveloppe, pour arriver au bar qui était déjà bien rempli de pirates de Barbe-Blanche. Haruta m'avait dit qu'elle repasserait avec « les autres », mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle ramènerai autant de monde. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, je la vit à une table avec une geisha ainsi qu'un notre homme que je reconnut comme Thatch. Apparemment, ils ne m'avaient pas vu et tant mieux. J'étais épuisée et je n'avais qu'une seule envie : dormir.

Je réussis à me faire un chemin au travers de la foule et sortis. L'air frais venait chatouiller mon visage, heureusement que j'avais pris mon gilet avant de venir. Je mit en route vers le Moby Dick.

Les rues étaient animées, remplies de sirènes et d'hommes-poissons. Bon nombre de magasins et de restaurants étaient ouverts. Quelques groupes se formaient autour de chanteurs ou de danseurs de rues, admirant leur talent. Je souris.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écouté de la musique, je pris le temps de m'arrêter écouter un artiste. Une femme. Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse. Je ferma les yeux. Et c'est ce moment que je me rendis compte que j'étais _libre._

* * *

 _Du sang. Des cris. Des pleurs. Des caresses._

 _« **Ne les laisse pas me tuer ! Aide moi, je t'en pris, Suzume !** »_

 _« **Tu sera à moi pour l'éternité... »**_

Je me réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante. La main sur le cœur, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me calmer. Un cauchemars...

Je tourna la tête et vit Marco, encore endormit. Je ne l'avais pas réveillé et ne je ne pus m'empêcher d'être soulagé. Il était allongé par terre sur un matelas. Quand j'étais rentré, je l'avais trouvé sur son bureau, dessinant des cartes. Le commandant avait eu la gentillesse de me laisser dormir sur son lit et m'avait apporté des vêtements de nuit. Il m' a dit qu'il avait superviser l'arrivé sur l'île et avait fais l'inventaire dans les réserves du navire. Il devait être lui aussi épuisé, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le déranger plus que ça.

Je me rallongea et entreprit de retomber dans les bras de Morphée. En espérant qu'un autre cauchemars ne vienne pas perturber mon sommeil.


End file.
